Four Turtles and a Baby
by JgalDragonborn
Summary: AU STORY. The turtle brothers get a taste of what Master Splinter had to endure regarding parenthood after they take in a mutant baby named Mona Lisa Family Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is part of a larger story line i might continue or i might now, depends on how much time I have to write. This is a very AU universe where the four brothers had discovered a tiny mutant baby abandoned in the swears. After a long ordeal to help her recover the mostly male family try to figure out how to live with a new baby running around their home. Lots of family fluff.  
TMNT does not belong to me. Please Read and Review)**

**"Four Turtles and a Baby"**

_The long Night and the Morning After_

The few but ever-welcoming beams of sunlight journeyed through to the chambers of the mutant rat shinobi master Splinter. The gentle natural light roused him from his meditative sleep. His long ears twitched about first for any sign of danger yet none could be hears. However, the movement upon his bed and the change in smell indicated that he was not alone.

He opened his eyes and looked upon a tiny sleeping creature snuggling closer against his chest. The ninja master half expected it to be one of his sons when they were younger in a momentary flash of memory. A second look reminded him that this was someone else. He shifted his gaze upon the basket nearby where she once rested, but had been toppled over on its side.

A soft smile spread across his tired face as he held the tiny child closer to himself, "I suppose you couldn't sleep alone either Little Mona." He chuckled, "Just like your brothers."

Splinter closed his eyes and listened to the steady sleeping breaths of the mutant infant, "Alright, we may rest a little longer."

Sometime later Master Splinter with the now awake Mona in his arms, headed into the kitchen to prepare himself some tea and warm milk for her.

Once the water was set up to boil he turned to find all four sons gathered around the table, each at a state between barely awake and asleep. Four empty mugs of coffee were spread between them thought they proved ineffective.

He cracked a grin and went, "Heh hem!"

Each of the brothers nearly jumped to attention. Leonardo was able to stand in proper greeting much to Raphael's disdain who could only rise with a slight hunch. Michelangelo pushed himself up too fast and fell backwards instead while Donatello on the other hand laid his head back down on the table.

"Good morning Master Splinter." they tiredly replied, though it was hard to hear through their yawns.

"I trust you have all slept well last night." The old rat inquired as he shifted Mona in his arms.

"Not really." Donnie confessed as he rubbed his eyes. He paused as the texture of his mask felt odd and pulled it off. His eyes widened to find his once purple mask was now white with find powder, "This isn't what it looks like!" he suddenly gasped at the possible implication.

Raph laughed, "Now that you mentioned it I didn't think you were into that stuff. Tisk Tisk!"

"This is baby powder you ignoramus! Mona kept me up most of the night." The boy genius defended himself.

"Now that's a big fat lie, "Raphael; stated with a growl, "'cause she was with me most of the night."

"Liar liar shell's on fire!" Mikey half sang out as he rolled himself from his shell to his feet, "I took care of her last night."

"Mikey, you can't even keep the rock garden alive, "Leo stated as he turned the flames off under the whistling kettle, "Besides she was in my care last night."

In that moment, all four brothers erupted into a storm of curses in words and fists despite their sleep-deprived states.

Splinter rubbed his head as he glanced down at the mutant girl who was playfully chewing on the end of her tail, "Boys!" he snapped at the bickering teens.

All four froze in that instant.

"Meet me in the dojo in one hour." He said in his strict authoritative tone they have grown to respect and fear, "Go!" quickly they all scattered.

Little Mona Lisa had made herself a warm nest in Splinter's lap in the dojo. Her long emerald tail flicked behind her as she gazed out to the four other reptiles sitting patiently. She felt the warmth of the rat's hand stroking her back.

"Now my son's" Splinter said gazing over his pupils. "I understand that it is quite an adjustment to having the new baby among out family."

"It wasn't so bad at first," Raph said.

"That's because she was fighting for her life." Donnie elaborated, "Those first few weeks she barely moved 'cause she was so sick and malnourished. We thought she wouldn't make it."

"But not anymore." Mikey laughed as he watched Mona curl herself into a ball with her tail in her mouth and roll from Splinter's lap. She was quickly caught by the elder before she reached the floor. All four of the boys couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

Splinter smiled and set her back in her lap. "Now my sons I want each of you to tell me exactly what happened last night."

The four brothers glanced away in embarrassment.

"Michelangelo," he stated, "You may speak first."

The youngest turtle swallowed, roughly and sighed, "Alright…."


	2. Mikey's Story

**Four Turtles and a Baby**

_The Long night and the Morning After  
Mikey's Story_

The youngest ninja turtle starred up at the ceiling in his bunkbed in the darkness. An ever-growing feeling of emptiness was causing his stomach to grumble in displeasure. He flipped open his phone to see that is was still the eleventh hour, too soon for a midnight snack. He groaned in protest while the pit of hunger grew ever deeper in his gut, "Maybe if I work really slowly on something really tasty it'll be midnight by the time it's ready to eat!" He grinned widely and hopped off the bed. He paused to see that Raph hadn't returned yet. Before he could take two steps to the door, he tripped over something and fell on his face. He jumped onto his back to see what caught him off guard.

A pair of bright eyes was staring back at him and a soft cooing sound was heard.

"Mona?"

The tiny mutant child smiled and crawled her way across the floor and onto his plastron.

The older reptile laughed and held her close to his chest as he stood up, "You need to be a careful little dudette. You could have been hurt."

But Mona only laughed and waved her arms playfully which made him grin. Suddenly her laughter was replaced by growing whimper.

Mikey was shocked by her sudden change of emotion and quickly looked her over, "What's the matter Squirt? You hurt?" He saw no visible injury and gently set his ear to her torso. A familiar gurgling sound greeted him, "Ah! I know that tune anywhere. Come on let's get you something to eat."

Once in the kitchen he set the little mutant child on the table, "So… what do babies eat? Furthermore what do baby mutant girls eat?"

He searched through the fridge and cupboards, "Tell me what sounds good kiddo. Tofu? Nah. Salad? How did that get here!? Cheese? No that's Splinters stash. Ramen? I'm sure Raph won't mind." Mikey looked back to Mona to see her crawling to the edge of the table.

"Gah!" He dropped the container of noodles he was holding and dove after her. He caught her in midair but landed roughly on his chest, "Whaa! OOF!" he groaned and looked to see she unharmed, "Phew! That was WAY too close?"

After a moment to breath, he resumed his search, this time with the child held close so she wouldn't crawl off again. Eventually they managed to find some baby food that April had brought the other day.

"Open wide." The turtle cooed as he tried to feed her, only to have the spoon kicked away and onto his head. Another was sent flying to a wall, and another vanished into the ether, "What's the deal?!" Michelangelo complained and tasted the food for himself. His face suddenly contorted, causing the mini mutant to laugh, "Blegh! Who makes this stuff!?"

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"So that's what happened to my ramen!" Raphael interrupted with a fearsome glare to his younger brother.

"And why the kitchen is a mess," Leonardo added, though more calmly compared to Raph's outburst.

"Hey who's telling the story here?" Mikey protested.

A quiet grunt from the sensei silence the argument before it could escalate.

Eventually Michelangelo was able to enough food into Mona, though neither of them escaped the ordeal unsplattered by the mushy substance. He filled up the bathtub with warm soapy water and climbed in with the baby in his lap. She was resistant at first about going into the tub but once she was in the water she swam about happily like a fish. Mikey struggled to keep hold of her without becoming wedged into the tub by his shell.

Once clean, he fluffed her with a towel from the bush of brown hair on her head to the tip of her emerald tail. "There! All fed and clean."

She replied with a sleepy yawn, which Mikey happily returned.

He carried her back to his room and up to his top bunk where he arranged the blankets, his teddy bear, and himself to create a makeshift crib. Mikey smiled as he watched little Mona curl up against him and fall asleep. "Goodnight little dudette." He closed his eyes and drifted off as well, forgetting all about his own hunger.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"And that's what happened." Mikey concluded.

"Daw that's so sweet. I almost believe it's true." Raphael smirked and pretended to brush a tear from his eye.

Splinter tapped his walking stick on the floor to stop any more fighting, "Donatello. You speak next my son."

The middle brother breathed a heavy sigh. "Well, it was about two in the morning when…"


End file.
